Two Sided
by Angelhart79
Summary: A casual meal amongst friends turns into something different when Kagome's fantasies about Inuyasha decide to run amok in her head. Realizing she cannot rid herself so easily of them she decides to take a stroll around the woods. Inuyasha notice something is off and follows her… (complete)
1. Chapter 1

**Two Sided - part 1**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Update 22-2-2015: adding spaces between paragraphs for easier reading

The story is a one shot of two chapters. Both chapters are actually the same story only this one is from Kagome's point of view and the next one if from Inuyasha's point of view. It is not a follow-up on my other stories, but stands on its own.

Summary: A casual meal amongst friends turns into something different when Kagome's fantasies about Inuyasha decide to run amok in her head. Realizing she cannot rid herself so easily of them she decides to take a stroll around the woods. Inuyasha notice something is off and follows her…

The story starts where Kagome returns to the Feudal era after having paid a visit to her own world.

I hope you have fun in reading it as much as I did in writing it. Of course I kept the characters authentic, like always. Enjoy!

Interested to read my old stories? – check my old profile on the website: u/24612/Angelhart

* * *

"Thanks mum!" I waved her goodbye before jumping into the well.

When my feet felt solid ground again I looked up. The sky was clear. Light blue with minimal clouds. It had finally stopped raining. When I had left to return home the other day it had been raining nonstop for three days in a row.

I noticed a clawed hand reaching down. _Great!_ Inuyasha was already here. The backpack sure was heavy and I was glad that I didn't have to hoist the thing out of the well.

I lifted the thing up facing the straps toward his hand. I heard him hiss as he pulled it up. For I moment I had expected him to yell at me for it being so heavy.

His hand didn't return right away. Was he expecting me to climb out of the well myself!?

"A little help down here would sure be appreciated, Inuyasha."

I heard a loud thud. The food! My schoolbooks!

"Careful!" I yelled out to him. He could be so uncouth sometimes.

I waited. It took a whole minute until I saw his hand again. I grabbed it and he lifted me up. _What took him so long!?_

"You're late," he said making sure irritation was apparent in the tone of his voice, while he aided me to step down from the ledge of the well.

"I had stuff to do," I answered.

"Your obligations in this world are far more important, Kagome."

I 'hmph't' at him and I saw him narrowing my eyes at me. We've reached an impasse once again.

"Nice to see you too, Inuyasha." I crossed my arms and turned my back at him. _Jerk._

From the corners of my eyes I saw him sniffing the air and then walking towards my backpack. He squatted down beside it.

"So Kagome, what's for breakfast?"

His mood swings were impossible to understand. He was impulsive with everything. Did he ever think before he act? One moment he could be rude, the next kind, then angry, childish, arrogant, hotheaded, fierce, impatient, prideful, selfish, asocial, insensitive. But… also loving…

_Human and demon forever in and endless struggle for control. One behaving on pure instinct and desires. The other fighting hard to keep the other one in check._

I pitied him on occasion. His life had not been easy. Despised by humans and demons alike. All he knew was to fight. How could one socialize if everyone was repelled by your presence?

I wasn't repelled by him, though. I was attracted to him. I loved him. But still… He could still get on my nerves!

I moved quickly to slap the fingers that were about to open my backpack. "Patience, Inuyasha. First let's find the others, shall we. I'm sure they're hungry too."

He looked up to me. A sulky puppy expression on his face.

"Just a snack for the road." His fingers moved towards the flap again. One finger was lifting it slightly.

I slapped again making the hand retreat. He rubbed it and looked up again. He was obviously annoyed by my reaction.

"Why are you being mean?" he asked.

"Why are you being so impatient!?"

He turned his back at me and the backpack, sat down crossing his legs and folded his arms in his suikan. Had I mentioned 'childish'?

_Great! _The day had just begun, I was just minutes in his world and we were bickering already. _Just wonderful._

I stared at his back. Although he wasn't looking back at me his ears were turned to catch every noise that was behind him. Trying to catch every noise I made. His ears twitched when I made a guttural growl.

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

He did not react. _Just great. He's in his sulky mode._

I sighed and knelt down beside the backpack. If he were a kid, it would be bad parenting, but I decided that there was no other option. I did not want to let a whole day go to waste because my demon lover was being an ass. Besides, our other party members were hungry as well. My visit to my own world had been necessary to provide food to our once again broke company.

He looked up when I waved a big biscuit in front of his eyes, yielding to his whim. But I would give him just this one. I would stand my ground on this.

He did not take it from me right away. He leaned forward a bit and sniffed it. The nerve! Like I would poison him! I felt the real tempting urge to 'sit' him just right there on the spot.

I tapped my food on the ground. His eyes looked down to my foot and then up at my face again before his focus turned towards the biscuit I was holding. His hand reached out and grabbed it from my hand. He must have read from my expression that I was about to make him eat dirt instead of it.

"Thank you, Kagome," I said mimicking his voice.

He gave me an evil glare as he took a large bite.

I leaned forward and looked at him. Scolding him with my eyes for sure. "You're welcome, Inuyasha." He just took another bite and grinned slightly.

Damn him! He had won the argument and dared to be smug about it.

"If you're finished with that we're leaving!" I yelled at him crossing my arms in front of my chest to emphasize my words.

* * *

"There!" I pointed out. "I see them!"

He turned his head to follow my pointing finger. In the distance I saw the unmistakable shapes of our party members. They were sitting against a tree in an open field close to a forest and the road.

Shippo was the first to notice us for he jumped up and shouted my name in glee.

Miroku stood up as well and grabbed the backpack from me as I handed it over. His eyes widened in surprise due to the weight of it.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Sango smiled.

Even Kirara gave a happy squeak.

Inuyasha straightened his back so I slowly slid off him. By the way he had been acting earlier one might have expected him to just drop me. But that was what I liked about him as well. Despite his childish temper tantrums he was also forgiving in a sense that he was able to get passed it real quick.

"She brought food," he said cheerfully to the rest of our friends.

Shippo hugged my leg. "I love you, Kagome!"

A low growl beside me made me look. Inuyasha was giving the kid demon a death glare.

Right. I forgot to mention: Jealous and possessive.

Since our relationship had somehow become intimate he had become very possessive about me. Especially when males – it did not matter if they were human or demon – were in close proximity. Even Shippo was a threat. Inuyusha wanted my undivided devotion. And sharing was not something he was willing to do.

I glared at him to hint him to leave the kid demon alone.

"Kagome-"

Inuyasha interrupted. Snarling at the monk. "Don't you dare say you love her too, you two timing monk."

Sango's eyes widened. Miroku, myself and Shippo flinched.

_Wow! Where did that come from._

I looked at him again. A bit of fear gnawing at my brain. If he wasn't careful he would reveal our secret! No one in our party knew that he and I had become intimate. We had decided to keep it hidden from them. Which wasn't easy at all.

After our first time he… well… there is no other word that fits the description best… he became one hell of a horny half demon. If I would let him he would hump me any chance he would get.

Somehow it had awakened something that had slumbered for centuries – literally! It was like he had to catch up for a couple of decades of lacking sexual gratification. And I wondered if there were demon safe chastity belts in this era. Not that there was any chastity there to protect – he'd made sure of that – but it would give me some slack.

Miroku waved his hands. "I would not dare, Inuyasha."

The way he said it… _Is he suspecting something?_

"I was just about to thank her. She was kind enough to aid us to travel to her world and back to provide us with a nice meal."

His words had the desired effect. They seemed to cool of my hot tempered lover.

Sango was looking at me strangely. A puzzled look on her face. She was obviously wondering why Inuyasha in all places would defend her honor now by giving the monk a reprimand. _Is she suspecting something?_

"Well," I said slapping my hands together to break the weird tension and to distract them all. "Let's eat, shall we?" And I was hungry too, for I did not had any breakfast as well.

* * *

I had been hoping for a relaxed meal, but of course it wasn't going to happen. I was just quick enough to react as Inuyasha was grabbing the last stake with fish from Shippo's plate. I snatched it from his hand before he could take a bite and gave it back to Shippo, while giving him a chastising look.

Than everything went from bad to worse.

Shippo started taunting Inuyasha with it. Feeling invincible suddenly for I had come to his aid. I regretted it instantly that I had done so. It was unbelievable! These two were acting like some spoiled rotten kids. I didn't know if it was some kind of normal demon rivalr, but it was really annoying and somehow I got myself appointed in being the referee.

"Inuyasha," I said giving him a scolding glare as he was snarling at Shippo showing his fangs. In my mind I was sighing. _Just let it go. _Why couldn't he be the adult one for once?

"He started it!" he snarled at me.

"Sit him Kagome, Sit him."

I rolled my eyes as I noticed Shippo sticking out his tongue to Inuyasha. Sighing I knew this would get out of hand real soon.

"Why you little-!"

Inuyasha was cracking his knuckles in a warning and threatening the fox demon with his claws. He completely bared his fangs at him and Shippo took it as sign to run. And he did, taking the stake with him as he ran, Inuyasha jumping forward after him.

_Crap. _Now I had to intervene of course.

"SIT BOY!"

The beads glowed and Inuyasha was smacked forward to the ground. He was muttering curses in the dirt and turned his head to look at me, snarling once again: "You saw what he did!"

I turned my head and I noticed Shippo was doing some kind of victory dance. I knew that would really piss Inuyasha off. I had to act fast as I heard him growling and saw him getting up. I voiced the command again keeping him to the ground.

Time to end this nonsense.

I walked up to Shippo who stood there laughing and grabbed him by his fury jacket and lifted him up in front of my face. He stopped laughing and blinked at me in surprise.

"You shouldn't taunt him like that, Shippo. That is mean."

I saw his lips move and muttering a silent 'I'm sorry, Kagome.'

_Good._

From the corners of my eyes I saw Inuyasha sitting and sticking out his tongue.

"And you!" I shouted pointing a scolding finger at him. He flinched and his ears flattened against his head. "Quit bullying Shippo! You are over two hundred years old. He's seven. You should know better."

I grabbed the stake with the small fish from Shippo's hands and lowered him to the ground. I passed Inuyasha as I took the stake with me back to picnic site. I sat down and placed it on my own plate.

"Let it be a lesson to the both of you," I said.

I could hear a soft whimper from Inuyasha for he had kind of suspected me to hand the stake to him. Like I would!

An annoyed snarl from Inuyasha saying. "It's your fault!"

A loud thud and then crying followed.

_Of course._

Shippo ran into my arms rubbing his head.

"I'm ready when you are," I heard Inuyasha yell.

I think I growled or sighed loudly or something. It felt pointless 'sitting' Inuyasha again, so I ignored his taunting remark and placed a kiss on Shippo's head and gave a gentle rub on it as well. It made his crying stop and turning into a more sniffing sound.

Then the water was boiling. Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound and within a second he was squatting beside me. Well, at least he wasn't paying any attention to Shippo anymore. I filled the cup with ramen and he licked his lips in anticipation. Sniffing the air when the aroma of the instant noodles caught his sensitive nose.

I hand it over to him, but pulled back as he was just about to grab it. He looked at me.

"You better be nice," I said.

He just yanked it from my hands and moved back to his spot by the blanket.

I looked at the stake on my plate. I wasn't even in the mood for fish right now. But I'll be damned if I would hand it over to either Shippo or Inuyasha. I saw that Kirara was looking at my plate with hungry eyes. I gave the cat a smile and after removing the small fish from the stake I placed them before her. She squeaked happily.

"Very nice of you to bring all this food. It tastes great! Thank you Kagome," Sango said.

"You're welcome."

"We could definitely use a good meal," Miroku said while sipping from a soda can.

"I thought so. Any news about Naraku while I was away?"

"No, not really we-"

The rest of the words were lost to me as I heard a slurping noise coming from the right. I turned my head. Inuyasha was eating his ramen.

Suddenly my mind was somewhere else. On that night a mere week ago. While everybody else had been asleep he had coaxed me to leave the campsite and I remembered that wicked tongue of his working magic between my legs. The way it was curling around the noodles it had been curling-

"Kagome?"

"Eh, what?" I turned my head quickly to Sango who had apparently asked me something or had noticed I wasn't really listening anymore.

"Demon activities have been rather low. It is if something is about to happen soon."

I nodded although I had no idea what I'd asked a couple of minutes ago. I think it had something to do with demons?

My gaze was pulled towards Inuyasha again. The way he was eating… He had the most amazing tongue. My thoughts were wondering off again. I could feel myself getting excited just thinking about that night. It was making me ache. Unconsciously my legs pressed together.

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. He knew something was off. When I noticed him sniff I felt a flush rise in my cheeks.

_O no! He noticed!_

I had to get away. I could not conceal my blush and that was bound to raise questions I did not want to answer.

"I'm going for a stroll," I said swiftly, standing up and I quickly made my way to the forest.

* * *

I had walked for a while when I entered a clearing. A small creek came into my view. In my thoughts the sound of the streaming water must have been my focus for it brought me here. It was a very peaceful place.

I sighed and took a deep breath stretching my arms above my head. It smelled of flowers, green grass, moist soil and a minty scent of probably some growing herbs. The dew and rain had made the scent so strong my human senses were able to enjoy it.

Taking in the scent once more I relaxed completely. I giggled. My deep sniffing must have really made me look like Inuyasha.

Heat rose to my cheeks again just thinking of him. I had accused him of being so libidinous, but I was acting no better on this occasion.

_He has corrupted me, _I thought humorously. My mind doing some Miroku like thinking while we were eating breakfast just then. And worst of all, I couldn't stop it! Those lustful thoughts kept popping into my head. Forcing me to put more detail in my fantasy with each passing second. Do only thing I could think of to save me from embarrassment was to leave the group to clear my head.

I was alone. No one had followed me. I had left so abruptly they couldn't probably even apprehend what was going on. Why I stood up and left so suddenly. My lame excuse so stupid. Would they buy it at all? What were they thinking right now?

I knew I had to find my composure before I would return to them. And find a better excuse for an explanation. But first things first.

I walked to the creek and knelt down by it. Placing my hands in the stream I shivered for a moment because the water was so cold. _Good!_ It would surely help. I bent my head and splashed some water on my face.

"That won't work, you know," a familiar voice suddenly spoke.

I froze. He had tracked me down or stalked me to be precise. I had not noticed him before and he had made no sound at all sneaking up on me like that.

I didn't look back, however a smile curled around my lips. _O my, _and those lecherous thoughts filled my head again.

He knelt down behind me. Such promising position, my mind mused and my cheeks flushed. Again.

He moved my hair back with his index finger to get a glimpse from my face. As he did the claw raked my skin softly leaving tingles in just the right places.

"What were you thinking just then." It wasn't really a question. More something he mused out loud.

He knew. Of course he had noticed. Him and his damn demon senses.

I couldn't help but giggle and replied softly: "Wouldn't you like to know."

He chuckled behind me and at the same time I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"I think I can guess."

"R-really?" That sure didn't came out right. My voice wasn't as steady as I had wanted it to be. My control already slipping. I cursed myself. Our intimate relationship was still just beginning. My inexperience was o so clear as I fought for control.

My body flinched as a hand glided under my skirt and I almost fell forward in the water. It was his other hand that saved me. Pressing against my stomach.

_Get a grip on yourself, Kagome_, I ordered myself. I came here to clear my head not for this_-sss…_

A hissing moan escaped my lips as that lovely exploring hand was gliding over my rear.

"I-I don't think we should do this."

"Why not?"

"M-Miroku, Sango, Shippo are-"

"Relaxing, enjoying your cooking. I told them to wait," he finished my sentence.

"O."

"O?" He chuckled as he noticed my control was slipping.

"And what are you doing?"

"Patrolling," he answered.

I looked back and laughed softly when I saw the most serious expression on his face as he said that.

"Patrolling, huh. Found something interesting?"

"Kinda." He said absent mindlessly.

The hand moved beneath the fabric that covered me. Touching skin now.

"What will you do with it?" I dared to challenge him.

He grinned at me. "Exploring."

The stroking hand moved away much to my disappointment. But it was only because the other on my stomach was pushing. Forcing me to lay back. The other hand against my back aiding.

The grass was soft and still slightly damp from the rain last night. He straddled my waist and leaned over me. I knew he was actually quit skinny really, but the fire rat made him look so bulky.

He licked the tip of my nose. A token of his true affection I came to learn. But I giggled each time, even now, at the weird sensation and tickling feeling of it.

"What were you thinking just then?" This time he was really asking it.

"I thought you already knew?" I knew my eyes sparkled with amusement. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to say it out loud, knowing it would enhance his arousal for sure.

He licked my lips this time. I tried to kiss him, but he pulled back as I did.

He grinned again. My insides flip flopped. He looked so deliciously evil when he did. One sharp fang was peeking from beneath his upper lip. All those wicked promises that lay behind that playful expression.

"What-Were-You-Thinking, Kagome?" He emphasized each word carefully. A hungry growl at the end when he spoke my name. It rumbled from deep within him and vibrated throughout my body as well.

My scent must have spiked for he raised his head and sniffed the air for a moment before looking back at me. His eyes burning gold.

I reached out to him trying to get my fingers on those cute fury appendages on his head. He reacted immediately, anticipating my move. Quickly he dodged my hands and sat back. Both his hands reached for my wrists and he pinned them above my head as he leaned over me again. His body pressing harder against me this time.

He didn't hurt me, but I was startled by it. My hands automatically try to squirm their way to freedom. He held them tight though.

"What were you thinking?"

My cheeks flushed as I reminiscent the thought I had earlier. "I..."

His eyes widened. He was so anxious to hear it. The hard heat between his legs pressed against my very core. One gentle thrust to urge me to continue.

"I..."

"Yes...?" He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Well I... The way you... It made me think..."

He got a little aggravated I could tell. He could be so impatient!

"Well you eat so sloppy, I..."

He laughed then. Pressed his face in the crook of my neck. His mouth close to my ear.

"Kagome... Can't even say it, can you?"

Embarrassment coloring my cheeks more for certain, I swallowed.

My wrists could easily fit one of his hands and he maneuvered them so his other hand was free. For a moment I had thought he was releasing me, but his hold on me was even tighter. He squeezed them and relinquished the strong hold a bit as I relaxed. I knew that his demon side demanded submission of me. It aroused me to yield in to his demands.

He moved his head. His face close to mine. The hand moved between us. The back of a curled index finger tracing my forehead, cheeks, nose and further down. As it reached my lips he uncurled it so the pad could caress and my mouth opened slightly as it felt his finger.

"Amuse me," he said huskily "and say what was on your mind. I bet it was a very nice fantasy."

"What if I say it," I muttered against his finger. "What would you do, Inuyasha?"

He tilted his head. "What would you like me to do?"

He dared me. I knew what I wanted him to do. I longed for him to do it. My whole body was eager. Yet I was also embarrassed to ask.

"Kagome." He breathed my name against my lips.

"Inuyasha," I sighed in return. _Yes, kiss me. _

My whole body arched up towards his as finally his lips ascended on my own. He wasted no time and I felt his tongue teasing until my lips opened and explore the crevice of my mouth.

I tried to keep up. I tried to breathe through my nose as the kiss that started so gentle became almost an assault. I moaned against his lips and he growled softly from deep within is throat in return.

When his tongue pulled back I pulled my mouth away and gasped for air. As I did I felt his lips on my throat tracing the pulsing artery. He teased it with licks. Pulsing against it in the same rhythm with his tongue. It felt so hot!

Looking down I noticed his left ear turning close to my mouth. A mischievous thought crossed my mind…

I moved my chin and turned my head. It was making him move his wet attentions elsewhere on my skin. I knew he was not expecting what I was about to do. If he did, he would have had me pinned down even more for sure.

I moved my tongue towards the triangle appendage. Towards the soft pink skin inside. And licked…

The whole thing quivered before me and I could feel his whole body shiver. It made him stop his ministrations on me. Even his grip faltered and I pulled my hands free immediately.

"K-Kagome," he rasped.

With one of my now free hands I grasped the furry thing again and pulled it into my mouth. I closed my lips around it pressing it tight and sucked. Also I moved on of my legs so the knee was brushing gently against his crotch.

"Kagome!"

He moved his head pulling his ear out of my mouth with a pop and he snarled at me. He seriously snarled at me.

I pressed my head back against the ground. I let my hands fall next to my sides and lay utterly still. It was very hard to suppress the giggle I was holding due to his reaction, though. I had to cover my mouth with a hand to keep me silent in the end and to not make him even more cross at me. I would surely pay for this. Somehow I was anxious for the punishment though.

"Kagome," he growled.

He sat up. His weight was enough to keep me down. He looked so light, but he was actually quite heavy. All muscle I guessed. He pressed his lower body hard against me. His hard-on still covered in the hakama against my belly just above my center.

He untied his obi and while he did I came to realize we were actually both still fully dressed! He was swift with his suikan as well as his hadagi. Baring his lovely muscled chest. I untied the red scarf and moved my hands towards the hem of my shirt and pulled it up.

As my shirt was just over my head covering my face I felt his hands again grabbing my wrists. Pressing them down with shirt and all above my head. His chest teasing my breasts that were still covered with my bra.

I was trapped! I couldn't see anything like this and couldn't move my arms. My wrists were caught in his tight grip. Again.

A frustrated sigh escaped my lips. "Inuyasha."

Yes, Kagome?" he asked wickedly.

My hands were maneuvered in one of his hands once more. _Crap. _I was really stuck this time.

I had no other option. I had to plead for my freedom. "Please."

"Please what?"

Now I was the one who was growling. He chuckled at the sound of it. It must have been a poorly imitation of his predatory growl, but I couldn't care less. I wanted free limbs. And my vision restored.

"You know!" I snarled.

"How could I. I'm so dense…"

He was using my own words against me! How often had I not stated that he was so dense about so many things.

_NO! _I felt one of my bra clasps snap. "Inuyasha!" Another snapping sound and I could feel the piece of clothing much looser against my skin. He had cut the straps with his claws. A ripping sound followed next. My bra gone to ruins.

I could feel the fabric sliding of my body. Being pulled away by one sharp claw. I could feel it scratching against my skin while pushing the article aside.  
My anger and sadness about losing another piece of clothing was however quickly replaced with all kind of tingling sensations as I felt his hot mouth surrounding a nipple. His tongue tracing around it before it was sucked into his mouth. He was repeating the same movements as I had done with his ear.

The bastard!

My body was betraying me. My focus on freeing myself was quickly dissipating because my body was reacting to his attentions.

He had moved to the other neglected breast giving it the same treatment, while tending to the first with his hand. His fangs scraped my skin as he pinched the nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Suddenly it was being twisted slightly. I cried out. That was just mean.

"Play nice," I scold him from underneath my shirt. I cursed inwardly. I wanted this thing off me!

I felt him shifting positions again and soon after I felt the wet warmth of his soothing tongue on the other breast again. The appendage softly caressing the painful nipple. It felt better instantly.

"Better?" He asked against my skin and I could hear a bit of worry in his tone. I forgive him right away.

"Yes," I answered and I let myself relax more.

"Good. And now-"

_What now?_

"-it's time for my answer."

I felt him pulling away. The cold air now stroking my skin sending shivers over my body. He squeezed my wrists again.

"I will release you as soon as you have given me an answer."

_What!? _He was forcing me to say it. I wanted to crawl under a rock then and there.

"You were watching me eat and-?"

He really wanted me to answer. I was glad the shirt on top of my face was hiding my embarrassment blush.

"And?" he asked. His tone of voice so demanding.

I said it. I spat it out so swiftly that I couldn't even make out my own words.

He thrust against my body, making sure the hard bulge in his pants was pressed forcefully against my core.

"And now slowly," he chuckled.

I gulped, realizing there was no way out of this. He was persistent. I had to answer. "When I saw you eat I could picture your mouth on me."

"Where?" he asked.

"Down there."

"What was I doing?"

I wiggled against him, pressed my lower body against his. My mind thinking, images of that particular night so vividly in my head.

"Licking," I answered, my voice barely a whisper. "Nibbling. And sucking."

At the last word I felt his mouth on my left breast, sucking the nipple in his mouth. It felt wonderful and I automatically arched my back urging him to do more. I bit back a moan. I did not want to feel that way right now. I was angry at him for teasing me like this. But fighting those pleasurable feelings was futile. If I wanted to be free I had no choice, but to give him what he wanted.

"Your tongue is amazing," I moaned as I felt it on my other breast. I swear I could hear him chuckle at me.

"You love it when I do that, don't you?"

I nodded beneath my shirt. _Take it off!_

"Would you like me to please you more with my tongue?"

I felt his face close to mine and his tongue tracing the shell of my ear through the shirt.

"Down there?" he whispered huskily.

_Oh, please yes! _I nodded again.

Then finally my shirt was removed and my arms were free again. I had to blink to let my eyes adjust to the light.

When he kissed me it was sweet and loving. The way I liked it best. I let my tongue trace his fangs before touching his.

I moved my hands to his upper arms as he nibbled my lips and kissed my throat. His lips gliding over my chest, to my stomach. Teasingly slow… Too slow. I pushed against his shoulders for my body was too anxious to wait any longer, my legs already spreading more when I felt his hands on my hips.

He was swift in removing my skirt as well panties. Then I felt his mouth linger for a moment on my left side. The place of the scar were the Shikon Jewel had left my body.

Meanwhile his hands were fondling my breasts, kneading and caressing. A sharp scratch made me hiss. I raised my head a bit and noticed one of his claws had scraped my skin. Not enough to draw blood though, however it did burn.

"Careful," I warned him.

Immediately he turned both his hands into fists so the claws were bend away from my skin. It made me wonder about all those other humans who had taken a demon lover. _How do they do it?_ Where accident deaths or dismemberments in such lovemaking plausible?

I had expected my first time to be awkward. I hadn't been that naïve that I believed all those romance novels of perfect encounters. But we soon found out that loving a demon came with even more difficulties. The risk that uncontrolled fumbling would turn into uncontrolled slicing was enough for both of us to stop just in time before it would get out of hand and wait.

Fortunately the new moon had been only two days away. And it had been the most perfect excuse for us to be alone together. Since he always was on edge at those nights nobody suspected anything when he had snarled angrily at our party members that he wanted only me by his side. And the others could 'piss off'.

I guess when being a half demon turning into a human sort of resembles getting a period.

We both experienced our first time that night. And although our first coupling was indeed awkward and clumsy we had the whole night to practice. Enough practice, so I could have a full half demon loving experience the next night.

I held my breath as Inuyasha was now kneeling between my legs and looked downward to see him looking at me. His eyes locking onto mine, making sure I noticed him licking his lips, his tongue also gliding over his fangs. A forebode of what was to come.

His hands moved over me first. Teasing fingers sliding over the folds carefully. I gasped for air as he did and my body arched towards his fingers. I pushed against his hands as they stroked again.

"Please," I voiced. He was teasing me. I wanted more.

My body reacted on instinct as it felt a long lick, pressing itself against his mouth. The loud moan had escaped me before I could suppress it. I had no control as my body writhed like a fish out of water.

My fingers sought out his ears again – stroking them - while my fantasy and memories of that other night came back to life. His mouth and tongue and even fangs pushing me higher and higher to that sweet release.

I lost it when fingers found the center of pleasure between the folds and I felt his tongue pressing inside, moving, curling and stroking. I used the knuckles of my right hand to smother my cry of bliss. I did not want any of our party members running towards us and find us like this.

I could feel him moving my legs to spread more as the pleasurable rush washed over me. My body arched automatically when it felt his entrance. No gentle nudging or teasing. He was inside me with one swift thrust. He didn't halt as he usually did, letting my body accommodate to his. He moved immediately this time and all I could do was try to keep up with his rhythm.

His hands were pulling and pushing me more against him. I noticed by his rapid hard movements he would not last long. It didn't surprised me. When he had first approached behind me when I had sat down by the creek I thought it would be quickie for sure. Not even bothering with foreplay, but that he would have mounted me then and there. It surprised me that he had lasted this long.

His head pushed against the hand that was in my mouth right away. Tilting it so one of his fury ears was pressing against my fingers. Knowing what he craved I stroked it. My other hand reaching out to him as well. My fingers on both of his ears stroking from base to tip over and over again.

His mouth was pressed against my chest between my breasts. I could hear and feel him growling and grunting against my skin. I was biting my lip. Both of us trying hard to smother the sounds of our lovemaking. Not wanting our friends to bash in. Or anyone else for that matter!

He was close. I felt it. His body tensing and him moving my knees upward angling my body for deeper thrusts. I knew I would not release with him. My arousal had returned due to his movements, but he would reach his own far before my body would be finally at it's high.

A final grunt escaped his lips followed by some jerky thrusts and trembling before his body tensed against me.

"Kagome." He voiced my name, breathing heavy.

He moved again, the movements just gentle rocking against me this time. Trying to prolong the pleasurable feeling. I could feel my inner muscles clenching. My body desired more for my new arousal was not satisfied yet.

_Next time, _I mused letting myself relax and enjoy the feeling of us being together as his movements had stopped altogether. His strong body completely on top of me now. Resting in the aftermath. His silver manes covering us like a waterfall.

He covered our resting bodies with the fire rat robe and then fingers were searching for my own. I looked and saw his left hand taking my right. Fingers entangling and palms pressing against each other. His other hand moved to my left breast. Coming to rest on top of it. Almost possessively, I noticed humorously.

He was snuggling my chest and I shivered as his tongue was tracing patterns on my skin. Licking the sweat of my body. I moved my free hand to stroke his soft hair and I heard him sigh in contentment.

I enjoyed our moments like this. It made me forget all the worries that were in my head. In these moments there was no Naraku, no demons and no school tests.

"I could stay like this forever," I blurted out.

"Mm mmm," was his reply.

For a moment I thought he would fall asleep. He seemed so utterly relaxed. He hardly ever slept soundly. Always alert. Almost always in a upright position. Or when it wasn't on the ground high up in a tree.

His life had always been about fighting or fleeing to stay alive when he was little. No wonder he'd never slept lying down. I had seen him sleep in my own room once. Lying on the bed while I was studying. Somehow he had been so relaxed – had felt so safe – that he allowed himself to really fall asleep like that.

There was a rumbling, humming, some sort of deep thrumming sound coming from him. It had a steady rhythm and I felt it vibrating through my body. I giggled when I realized what it was.

"You are purring."

"No I'm not," he replied irritated. "Dog demons don't purr. Humans's don't purr. Hence, I don't purr."

"Well, whatever it is, it is cute." I wrapped my arms around his body and pulled him closer to mine. "Inuyasha?"

He 'mm mmd' again.

"I have a fantasy," I dared to reveal.

He looked up. "O."

"O?" I tried to mimic it the same way as he had said it a little earlier.

He raised his head and was smirking at me. His eyes sparkled with a playful curiosity. "Tell me."

"Well..."

I couldn't back down now. I had started the confession. I had to finish it for he would otherwise bug me with it until I would tell it anyway. But I avoided his eyes and sought out his right hand that was on my breast. Stroking his fingers and claws in a way to distract me from the embarrassment that had sneaked its way into my head.

"I want do this with you underneath the sacred tree one day." The place where it all started.

_Even it will be our last time together. Even when I have to return to my own world when this is all over and I can't ever return to you. Let me have that moment. A sacred moment. So whenever I will look upon the Tree of Ages in my own time I will have that memory of you. Of us…_

"Let's do that, Kagome" He said. "When this is all over I want to have you underneath the Goshinboku." He rested his head upon my chest again and mumbled: "That's a nice fantasy."

His eyes were closed again. He looked so peaceful. Although he was quite heavy on top of me I enjoyed our closeness. He was still inside of me. I felt it as I stretched out lazily beneath him.

"The creek won't do."

He looked at me. "For what?"

"Bathing." _Of course. _

He turned his head towards the small stream of water before looking at me.

"I could bathe you," He said and he licked my breast to emphasize his words.

I giggled. _Was he serious? _Apparently he was as he was tilting his head and smacking his lips.

"I don't think that will really work," I said knowing perfectly well that, although it might have been a serious offering, it would lead into another round of coupling for sure.

When he licked his lips again and gave me a look like he was going to pounce on me, I pushed him off me, rolling him onto his side. I quickly sat up and gave him a pet on the head.

"Time to get back, Inuyasha."

I crawled towards the creek and splashed some water on my face and my body. I shivered due to the coldness of it.

I suddenly heard a rustle of grass and noticed Inuyasha was crawling beside me. I was surprised to see him enter the stream and sat down in it. Legs crossed and arms crossed. A scowling look on his face.

I glanced down and it became immediately obvious why he done so.

_O..._ I flushed. _Smart move, Kagome,_ I reprimanded myself. You crawled naked on all fours in front of a dog demon.

I giggled and he gave me an angry look. I had to give him credit for his self-control. But by the look on his face he had regretted his decision already. I was certain that the cold water was really unpleasant for him.

I decided it was best to get dressed soon, before he would change his mind and hump me nonetheless. I found my bra – well, what was left of it – first. I held it up trying to analyze the damage. It was beyond repair.

I glared at him and he turned his head away, staring at a point in the distance, ignoring my scolding expression. What to do with it? I couldn't take it with me, but I couldn't leave it here like that.

I dug a small hole in the ground and buried it. Placing a small stone on top of it_._

_Archaeologists are going to have a blast with this, _I mused, laughing inwardly.

Quickly I gathered my other clothing. Making sure that my front faced him at all times so I wasn't placing any more suggestions in his head. It didn't make me any less vulnerable though, because he was staring at me so shamelessly.

I could feel his eyes staring intently at me. It made me feel horribly exposed. It would not even pop in his head to be gallant and to humbly lower his eyes or turn his head. No, he felt the need to direct his piercing gaze on me.

"Enjoying the view?" It came out a bit more harsh than I had meant to, but he was really making me feel uncomfortable.

"Very much so," he replied bluntly.

I realized that he wasn't going to turn his head at all as he said that. I dressed up quickly hoping to dissipate any lustful thought that was in his head.

When I got dressed I realized he was still sitting in the water. It was a very amusing sight. Since he'd been so blatantly looking at my naked form I felt I had all the right to tease him about his own discomfort.

"Having trouble?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm fine," he said, but the tone in his voice made it obvious he was lying. He was everything but comfortable.

"Really?" I asked.

He grunted once and fangs peeking from beneath his lip as he grinned at me: "Keep mocking about it and I will find other means to resolve this." And to make his point even more clear he added: "I promise you, you won't be _walking_ back to camp, if I do."

I swallowed the smart remark that he was going to carry me back to camp anyway. I placed a hand in front of my mouth to repress a giggle as well. He was not the man to make idle threats.

I sat down on a rock and waited patiently until he moved himself out of the water. I peeked glances at him as he fumbled with the seams of his hakama and dressed himself. It didn't take long for him to stand before me – proud and smug.

"Shall we go?" he asked turning his back at me.

I hopped onto his back and before he moved I felt one hand pinching me in the rear. Guess I deserved that for teasing him a couple of minutes ago.

Then he jumped forward, hopping toward the campsite.

* * *

Our friends were standing by the tree.

_They were about to search for us, _I thought. _We're just in time._

"Ah, there you are." Miroku sighed in relieve seeing that both of us were safe.

"Did you get lost or something?" Sango asked me.

"Uhm, yes," I replied. Seemed like the easiest answer. "Sort of. Inuyasha found me." I gave him a quick wink that remained unnoticed by the rest of our group. "Are we ready to leave?" I asked.

"Yes," Sango answered.

"We all packed your things, Kagome," Shippo said.

"Great! Thanks Shippo." I looked at the yellow backpack which was standing against the tree. "Do carry it, Inuyasha."

And we started walking. Behind me I heard a protest. He was shouting my name. And when I didn't reply to that I heard it again: "Kagome!"

"Come on, Inuyasha. Don't dawdle," I said.

I heard him growling, but soon he followed us with the pack. He had no right to complain. He was the strongest of all of us.

I was walking next to Sango, the others were following. I turned my head as Sango suddenly tapped me on my shoulder.

"Kagome, weren't you wearing a bra?"

_O no! _She had noticed.

I had explained to her once what I was wearing underneath my school uniform for she was curious why my breasts were held to my chest like that without the tightness of a slayers uniform. She had now obviously noticed something was missing.

I could not stop the heat that flushed to my face. Utter panic taking over my whole system. _Shit! _I was frozen to the ground. Everything became a blur. I think I even forgot to breathe for a moment. I felt everyone staring at me.

_Say something!_ I yelled inwardly at myself. _Say something, Kagome! Say something smart!_

Inuyasha, my savior most of the times could not save me from this one. Hell, he wasn't even trying! From the corners of my eyes I could see the smug grin on his face.

Shippo walked by me. I looked down as I noticed him _o no….! _sniffing the air as he passed me. He stopped and turned around.

He looked up at me questionably. "You smell funny, Kagome. Why do you smell of Inuyasha?"

Sango flinched and her eyes widened as the realization dawned on her. Her mouth forming a silent: 'o my'. I didn't even have the guts to look at Miroku. That lecherous monk was probably smirking or patting Inuyasha on the back or something like that.

_Please, please don't let him make any perverted remark!_

If it were possible I would let myself sink into the ground. Nobody said anything. That made it even worse!

Suddenly I saw Inuyasha passing us all. Casually walking like everything was as normal as ever. He looked back once to see if any of us followed.

It was Shippo who sprung back to life – sort to speak – and moved. Miroku was the second who came into motion. As he passed me he didn't look at me or Sango and just chuckled.

I was still standing there, Sango by my side. I did not know what to say to make this awkward situation go away. I turned my head to Inuyasha hoping for some sort of support. I sighed in relief as he spoke, until – that is - I heard the words that were coming out of his mouth…

"So Kagome, what's for lunch?"

_Seriously? _I could hear myself growl. Sango looked at me wide eyed and I could hear an 'o, o' from Shippo.

_SERIOUSLY?!_

A flush hit my face again. This time for a whole different reason.

"SIT BOY!" I yelled from the top of my lungs.

The anger was liberating. I could move my limbs again. I walked – no stamped! – passed Inuyasha who was lying face forward on the road.

_There's your answer. Eat dirt. _

* * the end * *

* * *

Next chapter: same story, but Inuyasha's point of view.

Reviews are most welcome ;)

Arigato Gozaimashita


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Sided - part 2**

AUTHOR: Angelhart  
GENRE: romance/humor  
STORY: one shot  
STATUS: complete  
RATING: M (this story contains adult content!)  
DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi / the television series are produced by Sunrise.

Update 22-2-2015: adding spaces between paragraphs for easier reading

This story is the same as the first chapter only this time from Inuyasha's point of view. Due to their different personalities they of course react differently and think differently. Giving the story a new (fun)twist when you read it from another's point of view.

I hope you have fun in reading it as much as I did in writing it. Of course I kept the characters authentic, like always. Enjoy!

Interested to read my old stories? – check my old profile on the website: u/24612/Angelhart

* * *

I was sitting against the well when I suddenly sensed her. I stood up, turned around and leaned forward holding out my hand. I did not feel skin, but a strap was placed in the palm of it. I closed my fingers around it and pulled up.

_Damn! _That thing sure became heavier which each return. I raised the yellow backpack in front of my eyes. I was certain that it was filled with rocks this time.

"A little help down here would sure be appreciated, Inuyasha."

_Calm down wench. _I dropped the heavy thing on the floor only to be scolded at from down the well.

"Careful!"

She had heard the loud 'thud' obviously.

For a moment I was very tempted to let her wait for my assistance a bit. But every muscle inside my body feared what would inevitably happen if I would do so.

Dreading the 'S' word I reached out to her and she grabbed my hand this time. I pulled her up out of the well letting her stand up the edge and helped her down from it.

"You're late."

"I had stuff to do," she said.

"Your obligations in this world are far more important, Kagome."

She ''hmph't' at me and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Nice to see you too, Inuyasha."

_Right back at ya, woman._

I would never admit it, but I actually enjoyed our bickering. It had become a ritual. It would make my senses extra alert. I came to think of it as training even.

I sniffed the air. _Food!_ Great. I was hungry. Our party had been broke and I hadn't had a decent meal in days.

I squatted near the backpack. "So Kagome, what's for breakfast?" But as I grabbed the flap to open it my fingers were slapped.

"Patience, Inuyasha. First let's find the others, shall we. I'm sure they're hungry too."

I pouted. I was hungry now. I wanted food now.

I let my fingers brush the flap again. Lifting it slightly. "Just a snack for the road."

I was slapped even harder this time. It actually hurt. I raised myself and rubbed my hand.

"Why are you being mean?" I asked.

"Why are you being so impatient!?" She yelled at me.

I turned myself around and sat down, crossing my legs. I folded my arms in front of my chest, my hands in the sleeves of my suikan. I did not come here to be yelled at. I had expected a far warmer welcome.

Our relationship had become intimate a couple of weeks ago. I had been anxious to see her again. Thoughts of some quality time together before we would head back to the others had crossed my mind.

I could feel her eyes burning in my back. I moved my ears so they could pick up any noise that would come from her. I heard a throaty noise behind me. One she used when she was irritated.

"Are you going to sit there all day?"

_Maybe. _

My left ear twitched. When she got aggravated her voice had a high annoying pitch. Something that could not be sensed by any mere human. My sensitive ears sure caught on it, though. It was like the sound of scraping claws against stone. It send shivers down my spine. That is how I always knew the moment she would say that dreadful command.

I could sense she was close in saying it now. But she offended me. If she was expecting an apology or whatever she could wait until I would sprout. She could say the command for all I care. I was sitting already. It wouldn't hurt that much as it would do if I was standing up.

A rustling sound. I turned my ears again. I was curious, but my pride forbade me to look back.

Footsteps. They stopped before me and I was covered by her shadow. A big biscuit was then held in front of my eyes. I stared at it. I had eaten biscuits from her world before, but this one was new. It had a square shape. All others had been round. It smelled different too.

I leaned forward a bit and sniffed it more.

Her right foot started tapping impatiently. I looked at it and decided to look up. Her face was scowling. Some self-preservation kicked in. My body actually did not want to be shoved to the ground so I reached for the biscuit and took it from her.

"Thank you, Kagome," she said in a different tone and I realized she was trying to mimic my voice.

I gave her an evil glare and took a very large bite to provoke her. My eyes locked on hers.

She leaned forward holding my gaze. She was actually scolding me with her expression.

"You're welcome, Inuyasha."

I just took another bite and grinned smugly at her. _Whatever, woman._ I won.

"If you're finished with that we're leaving!" she yelled, crossing her arms in front of chest.

_Fine by me._

The next bite I took was more like a nibble.

* * *

"There! I see them!"

I turned my eyes to where her finger was pointing towards. There they were indeed. They had made camp by a lonely tree in a field, close to the road. A forest was close by.

Shippo was the first to notice us for he jumped up and shouted her name. He was very happy to see her. She mothered the kid too much, in my opinion. That kid clung to her like a little pup.

As I reached the group Miroku stood up as well. He helped her with the backpack. Taking the damn heavy thing from her. His eyes widened in surprise due to the weight of it.

"Welcome back, Kagome," I heard Sango say.

The two tail squeaked.

I straightened my back so Kagome would slowly slid off. She moved to stand beside me.

"She brought food," I said. _Now we can finally eat!_

The biscuit had been a nice snack, but it was just that. A quick snack. It hardly sated my appetite.

Shippo hugged her leg as a reaction. "I love you, Kagome!"

_What!? _I gave the kid a deadly glare and growled. I didn't care that he was just a kid. If he wouldn't let go of her leg soon I would-

Instinct told me to turn my head to the side. Kagome was looking at me. Her eyes told me that my action would have significant consequences. Sometimes she appeared to be a mind reader.

I did not get the time to ponder the thought to move into action and to take the punishment or to just ignore the little fox demon, for the monk spoke.

"Kagome-"

_Hell no!_

I focused my attention towards him and snarled. "Don't you dare say you love her too, you two timing monk." _You save your sweet talk for that demon slayer._

A very awkward silence occurred. Everybody looked at me.

_What?_

Realization dawned on me then that it may have come out a bit too possessively. I could even see a bit of fright in Kagome's eyes.

_O. Right. _Our secret.

No one in our party knew about our intimate relationship and we had decided upon to keep it that way for at least a while. They would eventually figure it out sooner or later, though.

My reaction just now may have given a clue that something was going on between her and me. Kouga wasn't around and I had only reacted in such way before when that annoying wolf demon was prowling near her.

_Crap!_

Miroku waved his hands. "I would not dare, Inuyasha."

I looked at him suspiciously. The way he had said that... _Is he suspecting something?_ He was the one with the dirty mind. He was the one I figured would be the first to notice for sure.

"I was just about to thank her. She was kind enough to aid us to travel to her world and back to provide us with a nice meal."

That seemed even more logical than what my mind had come up with. Then again, you could never be too sure with him. I decided though that it was nog longer worth my aggravation, for I was hungry. I was pleased to find out Kagome had read my mind – so it seemed – once again.

"Well," she said slapping her hands together. "Let's eat, shall we?"

_Yeah! Let's eat. _I licked my lips. _Ramen!_

* * *

The fox demon was taunting me. Swaying his wooden stake with the fish in front of my eyes. Then slowly taking off a small bite of the first fish. He had been taunting me with it from the moment I had snatched it from his plate and Kagome had snatched it from my hand, only to give it back to the damn kid. And now he was making a mockery out if it.

A snarl escaped my lips and I made sure my fangs were peeking from under my upper lip as I eyed that fox brat.

"Inuyasha."

That tone in her voice again. Although it made me cringe I reacted verbally. "He started it!"

"Sit him Kagome, Sit him," the little kid yelled sticking his tongue out to me.

I knew he got her wrapped around his little paws, but I wasn't let him get away with that provocative behavior.

"Why you little-!" I cracked my knuckles as I spread my claws getting ready to strike. He flinched at the sound of it and backed away as I bared my fangs at him.

He screamed while running as I jumped forward. I couldn't get far though…

"SIT BOY!"

The beads glowed and I was smacked forward to the ground.

_Fuck!_

I turned my head towards Kagome. "You saw what he did!" I snarled at her.

A mocking sound. As I turned my head I saw the kid making a victorious dance and sticking his tongue out to me again. I narrowed my eyes and growled. However, before I could make my move I was forced to the ground once more by the command.

I got really aggravated.

Kagome walked passed my yielding body towards the little tyke. His laughter stopped immediately as she grabbed him by the fury jacket on his back and lifted him, holding him in front of her face. He had not expected that. I sat up and watched amused as the kid got a scolding from her.

"You shouldn't taunt him like that, Shippo. That is mean."

The kid looked so surprised. It was fun. I couldn't resist in sticking my tongue out to him this time.

"And you!"

I flinched by the sound of her voice and saw her pointing at me. I bit my own tongue by accident because of it. My ears flattened instantly against my head.

"Quit bullying Shippo! You are over two hundred years old. He's seven. You should know better."

I could hear the monk and demon slayer chuckle behind me. I turned my head and gave them both a sour look. That got them turn their attention to the food again real quickly.

To make matters worse for Shippo she grabbed the stake with the small fish from his hands before she lowered him to the ground. For a moment I actually thought she was going to give it to me as she walked towards me. I was already holding out my left hand to grab it from her. But she ignored me and walked straight forward to the blanket instead.

She sat down and placed the stake on her own plate. "Let it be a lesson to the both of you," she said.

Utter astonishment in Shippo's and my own expression. Even a whimper escaped my mouth.

As the kid walked by me I couldn't resist. "It's your fault!" I yelled at him and I gave him a smack on the head.

He cried – of course – rubbing his head and whining he ran towards Kagome.

I tugged my hands in my sleeves and gave her a glare. "I'm ready when you are," I taunted and I closed my eyes while I braced myself for another taste of earth's soil.

She made a sound of disapproval yet I did not hear her voice out the words. When I opened my eyes she was placing a kiss on the head of the kid and gave him a gentle rub on the bump too, his crying turning to sniffing and sobs as he sat down again by his plate.

I rolled my eyes at them. For a moment I pondered about staying seated on my current spot. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of boiling water.

_Ramen!_

I squatted anxious beside Kagome as she filled the cup of those 'instant noodles' as she called it. When she held out the cup I licked my lips. I sniffed the air and I could almost taste it already. Before I could grab it she pulled it back, however. I was startled by it and looked at her.

"You better be nice," she said.

I yanked it from her hands and moved back to my previous spot. I noticed Kagome removed the fish from the stake and gave them to Kirara. The cat squeaked happily. Well at least she didn't gave it back to Shippo.

"Very nice of you to bring all this food. It tastes great! Thank you Kagome," Sango said.

"You're welcome."

I picked op things from the conversation, but did not felt the need to participate. And my senses soon became distracted. She was looking at me. Strangely. Watching me eat. Her gaze so intense it was making me feel uncomfortable even.

"Eh, what?" she asked Sango suddenly turning her heads towards the demon slayer. I noticed a slight blush on her cheeks before she turned her face.

_What the hell?_

"Demon activities have been rather low. It is if something is about to happen soon."

She nodded, but soon her gaze was upon me again.

_What?_

I stared back at her, holding her eyes. Then it caught my nose. The change in her scent. I cocked my head. She was aroused? A grin curled around my lips.

_She is aroused!_

Before I could even ask or act or anything she stood up.

"I'm going for a stroll," she said and she walked towards the forest.

Sango looked at Miroku, but he shrugged. Then they looked at me. They all looked at me. Even the little tyke.

_What?_

"What did you do, Inuyasha?" The monk asked.

"She's been on edge the moment you brought her here," the demon slayer added.

_So now it's my fault?!_

Well maybe it was. I knew I had something to do with the change of her scent. Whatever she was thinking about it had made her embarrassed enough to take her leave. There was only one thing I could think of as being the cause as I looked at the cup with ramen. A wicked thought entering my mind.

"Wait," I said. I wasn't really yelling for I didn't want her to come back. I was making a fine excuse to the other members of our party. They were already suspicious enough as of late. "I've haven't patrolled yet. Kagome!"

I had called her name a bit louder, knowing she was already out of reach by now and to be convincing.

"Damnit." I stood up.

"You think she is in danger?"

I looked at the demon slayer. So serious. Thank you Sango for making this easy.

"How the hell should I know!? She is always getting into trouble when I'm not around."

"I do not sense an evil aura."

_Shitty monk._

"I doubt you can sense anything right now while you are so distracted," I replied referring to his actions. Sango hadn't even noticed it this time that one of Miroku's hands had been busy. But after my nod towards her she reacted immediately slapping him hard.

"Wait here, I'm going after her," I said.

I placed the ramen into Shippo's hands. He looked so surprised to see me parting with my food.

_Yeah kid, you're in luck today. I crave other things right now._

* * *

She was very easy to find. Her scent was heavy with the smell of arousal.

She was kneeling by a small stream. Slightly bend over. Such a promising position... I swallowed a growl. I did not want to make my presence known just yet.

Being just a mere human she could not sense me as I approached her slowly. Almost stalking. She was a delicious pray, really.

She was splashing water in her face. Trying to cool down the heat, maybe? I chuckled inwardly. That wouldn't work. Her face could be made less flushed for a moment, however the heat was emanating elsewhere. Making the aroma around her delightfully musk. The source would make them flush again. I could make them flush again for sure! The thought making me eager to make my move.

"That won't work, you know."

She flinched, but didn't turn around. I squatted down behind her. Such temptation… I could picture myself bending her more forward. Lifting that skirt up and ease myself into her compliant body. Her scent told me she would be more than willing. I shivered in prospect of it.

I moved my left hand forward, reaching out to her. My index finger curling around hair that covered the side of her face and I moved it back into place with the rest of the soft black locks.

"What were you thinking just then."

She giggled. "Wouldn't you like to know."

I chuckled in response and leaned more forward bending my head close to her ear. "I think I can guess."

"R-Really?"

Her unsteady voice amused me. I let my hand slide under her short skirt, making sure my fingers brushed her thigh. It startled her and if it wasn't for my other hand which surrounded her body she would had fallen forwards in the creek. I would have laughed for sure and she would most certainly have 'sit' me for it. Maybe even more than once.

I spread my fingers over her stomach making sure I had a secure hold on her. I did not want our playtime to end because of something so stupid. My other hand went on exploring. Feeling the round curves still covered in an annoying piece of cloth. I did not like the modern time outfits. Too much damn clothing!

Well… except that short skirt though…

A hissing moan escaped her lips in reaction to my caress. My ears arched forward to the lovely sound and my body reacted. I had already been slightly aroused stalking her, but now everything was at full attention.

"I-I don't think we should do this," she said.

"Why not?" I asked. _Don't you dare go back on me now, Kagome!_

"M-Miroku, Sango, Shippo are-"

I interrupted her: "Relaxing, enjoying your cooking. I told them to wait."

"O."

"O?" Her reply made me chuckle. Her control was slipping already.

"And what are you doing?"

"Patrolling," I simply stated.

She turned her head and looked at me. She laughed softly. "Patrolling, huh. Found something interesting?"

I mumbled something like 'kinda,' I think.

I wasn't really focused on what she was saying. I did hear her questions, but I was more interested in the delightful subtle changes of her body. Changes she wasn't even aware of. Changes of her scent, the way her muscles shifted underneath my touch. The way the skin colored on her cheeks. The widening of her pupils. The more heavy sound of her intakes of breath. The faster pounding rhythm of her heartbeat.

I let my hand slide beneath the covering piece of cloth that covered her behind. The skin underneath was firm, warm and soft. I could fully understand why that lecherous monk was always so fond of stroking those soft pieces of flesh of women.

"What will you do with it?"

She was challenging me. I grinned at her. "Exploring." And my hand certainly was. Following those lovely round curves.

I could swear she almost pouted when I removed it. But I had other plans. Pushing against her stomach I urged her backwards pressing my other hand against her back to ease her towards the grass. I moved aside and was on top of her as soon as she was lying on the damp forest floor. Her heart was pounding more loudly against her chest in anticipation. My sensitive ears catching the sound as I leaned over her.

I placed Tesseiga out of the way. On the ground yet still close to reach if something happened. She was trapped beneath me as I straddled her waist. Wonderful. Her pupils were fully dilated and gazing at me. I bent down and licked the tip of her nose. She giggled. She always does that. Somehow it turns me on each time she does.

"What were you thinking just then?" I was so curious.

"I thought you already knew?" Her eyes sparkled playfully.

Of course I knew. But I wanted to hear it. Every bit of detail of it! I wanted her to admit it. She was always being so innocent. It amused and aroused me enormously that her mind was on some occasion just as lecherous as that perverted monk's. Such impure thoughts for a miko… And… about a half demon… About me…

I licked her lips. Tracing them with my tongue, teasingly withdrawing as she wanted to capture my tongue in her mouth for a kiss. Again that pout. The disappointed expression in her eyes.

I grinned mischievously at her. All those things I could do to those pouting lips… Nibbling them, licking them, pressing them against my body, against my…

I stopped my thoughts. I had to find the control to keep my body in check. I wanted to toy with her a bit more. My body however wanted things to speed up rapidly.

"What-Were-You-Thinking, Kagome?" I emphasized each word carefully. A hungry growl escaped my lips when I pronounced her name. Her body reacted and her scent became much, much stronger. I moved my head back and sniffed the air. Letting the deep musk scent caress my nostrils and drive itself deep into my brain.

When I looked at her again her pretty face was flushed even more. From the corners of my eyes I noticed her hands were reaching up. Moving up towards my head.

_No, Kagome, we'll have none of that right now._ I mused and I dodged those prying fingers of hers knowing very well they were after my ears.

Touching my ears has two outcomes. I will get very drowsy or very, very aroused. Depending on my state of mind. And the touch! I wanted to keep my body in check. And she was trying to avoid to answer my question by distracting me. _Naughty, naughty girl._

I grabbed her wrists and moved my hands with her wrists over her head, pressing them against the forest ground. She was startled by this and instinctively tried to wriggle them free from my grip. It was pointless. I held them in a tight grip, although I did make sure I wasn't hurting her with the strength of it and that my claws were not pressing in her skin. I did not want to stain the pleasurable aroma in the air with blood.

I leaned in closer again. "What were you thinking?"

More redness on those cheeks. I had not thought it was even possible. They were nearly as red as the fire rat.

"I..."

My eyes widened. _She is going to say it!_ I thrust against her feeling her heat as I did.

"I..."

"Yes...?" I licked my lips in anticipation. _Say it, my naughty miko. _

"Well I... The way you... It made me think..."

So hesitant. I fought the urge to growl, no snarl! at her. _Don't be so coy. Come on!_

"Well you eat so sloppy, I..."

Gods! The way she said it. To muffle my laughter I pressed my face in the crook of her neck. Nuzzling her before moving my mouth to her ear.

"Kagome... Can't even say it, can you?"

I moved my hands so her small wrists were detained in one of them and the other would be free to roam. Her pulling made me realize she thought I was releasing her.

_No, not yet…_ My demon side was enjoying the power I held over her too much to let her escape my grasp so easily. My instincts craved dominance.

To make sure she got the message I squeezed my hand a bit tighter. She submitted immediately pleasing the demon in me. Her hands and arms relaxed again.

I moved my head up to look at her again. Her face close to mine. My free hand moved between us. I curled my index finger and make it follow an imaginary path on her face. A gentle, teasing caress over her forehead, her cheeks, nose and further down. As it reached her lips I uncurled it so the pad could trace her puckering lips. Her mouth opened a little and I could feel the tip of her tongue touching my calloused digit.

"Amuse me," I said huskily "and say what was on your mind. I bet it was a very nice fantasy."

"What if I say it," She muttered against my finger. "What would you do, Inuyasha?"

I tilted my head._ Ah, _she dared me. "What would you like me to do?"

I knew what she wanted me to do of course. She was just too shy to ask.

"Kagome." My lips teasingly caressed hers. She sighed my name in return. Her body pressing against me more, when I finally pressed my mouth fully against hers. My tongue tracing those lips until they opened. I wasted no time to explore the crevice of her mouth. The force of my kiss pressing her head deeper into the soil.

She moaned against my lips and I growled softly in reply. It took me a second to realize however that the moan was not pleasure, but a slight protest actually. She was trying to break off the kiss. I gave her a slight reprieve pulling my tongue out of her mouth. She pulled back the moment I did and she gasped for air.

Looking down at her I noticed the big artery beneath the skin of her neck. It was pulsating fast. I placed my mouth against it and teased it with my tongue. Moving my tongue against it in the same rhythm. She arched against me more as I did.

She was so vulnerable like this, so submissive. The demon part of me was excited with the power I held over her. A very dark side of me knew that one bite could end her life just there. And there was nothing she could do about it.

I felt her chin pressing against me, forcing me to move to a different part of her body. So I slid my mouth to the dimple of her throat and tortured the skin there.

What happened next was unexpected. Had I known I would have made sure to react and retreat hastily. Something wet was suddenly against my ear – no in it! – and licked. I let the appendage quiver to make the treatment stop, however it was already too late. The feeling send tingles from my head to my spine and shivered my entire body. My strength was failing me and I was helpless as I felt her pull her hands free from my grip.

_Fuck! _"K-Kagome." My voice was unsteady and rasping.

My ear was grasped and fingers pulled it down again and into her hot wet mouth. Her lips closed around it and I felt a sucking motion. Meanwhile I felt one of her knees pressing upward and purposely rubbing against my hard-on through the hakama.

I dug my claws into the earth just to make sure I would not unintentionally hurt her. I was lost in the sensations. Although she had always found my ears very appealing she had never done such a thing before.

"Kagome!" I cried out.

I fought for control and raised my head. The movement pulling my ear out of her mouth with a pop. She was playing a very dangerous game and I wasn't interested in holding Tessaiga throughout our coupling just to keep my sanity.

I closed my eyes for a second to push my demon half back into its dark embedded prison in my mind, before I gave her a snarling warning. She blinked astonished by my reaction and pushed her head even further into the earth. Her arms moved to lay flat beside her body.

At first I thought that she had understand the hint of the danger, but then she suddenly giggled. It was more a hiccup, for her right hand swiftly moved to cover her mouth to silence herself. I was stunned that she had the audacity to laugh.

She found this funny, did she?

"Kagome," I growled at her.

I let my lower body thrust against her once before I sat upright. Time to take control again. She wiggled slightly beneath me. I grinned.

_Yeah girl, you're stuck. _To emphasize it I pressed myself harder against her.

I untied my obi and removed my suikan as well as my hadagi, baring my chest. I noticed she started to undress too. It was indeed time to move things along, before our party members would sure become restless and start a search.

When she pulled her shirt over her head I saw an opportunity. A wicked thought entered my mind and I decided to act upon it. When the shirt was over her face, covering her and she was about to pull it over her head completely, I was quick to move. I leaned forward and grabbed her wrists once again. Pinning them down above her head. That way she could not remove her shirt further and it remained over her face blinding her.

De_liciously trapped!_

She was turning her head and tried to move her arms, but she could not see anything and her limbs were in a tight hold.

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips. "Inuyasha."

Yes, Kagome?" I asked her enjoying my dominance. I rearranged my grip so I had once again one of my hands free to play.

"Please."

"Please what?"

She actually growled at me. It came out so weird while it was smothered by her clothing. Her body moved, but if it was an attempt to break free it was failing miserably. All it did was arousing me further for her body was pushing against my clothed erection and her chest was pushed up as in a offering. She was so stuck. I couldn't help but chuckle.

_What's wrong little miko? Can't move?_

"You know!" she snarled.

_So angry._ I could picture those angry lips_._ Now out of my reach to taste. Pity.

"How could I. I'm so dense," I teased knowing well she and the others had often accused me of being a bit slow to catch on to things.

I looked down at her body. Her chest was heaving. Uncovered pale skin for me to tease. Well almost fully uncovered. One thing had to go.

I let two of my claws move under one strap. The fabric gave away easily.

_One…_

"Inuyasha!"

I felt her flinch and wiggle beneath me. She did not like this.

My fingers moved to the other strap. I traced the skin on her shoulder just before cutting it.

_Two…_

Now for the band underneath her breasts. I sliced it up with one rapid motion enjoying the sound of ripping fabric.

_Three._

It was nothing more than pieces of cloth on her body now. Completely useless. I rid myself of this nuisance by moving it out of the way with one claw. Her mounds were now free from that weird contraption and I lowered my head to one of them.  
I closed my mouth around the nipple and let my tongue trace around it before I sucked it into my mouth, turning it into a hard peak. A perfect mimic of her performance on my ear.

She was not wriggling anymore to get free, but arching her chest towards my mouth. Frustration giving away to pleasure. I was focusing my attention to the other neglected breast now, giving it the same treatment, making sure my hand tended to the other one copying the movements of my mouth in a manner. The pad of my fingers being the movement of my tongue and where my fangs scraped the skin so did my claws o so gently.

Suddenly she cried out.

"Play nice," she scolded from underneath her shirt.

I had unintentionally taken the revenge for the ear treatment a bit it too far by twisting a nipple between my thumb and index finger. It seemed it had been a bit too hard for her liking.

I moved quickly to the other breast again and gently licked it. The attention on it and my saliva would soothe the pain.

"Better?" I asked. _Sorry, Kagome._

"Yes," she replied and I felt her relax more to my touch again.

"Good." I pulled away again. "And now it's time for my answer."

She seemed almost surprised that I still remembered that she had not given an answer yet. She had just stuttered a few hints into my directions. I wanted far more than that.

I squeezed her wrists again reminding her of her entrapment. She would earn her freedom, I mused.

"I will release you as soon as you have given me an answer."

I could feel her tense up again pushing herself more against the ground as if trying to get away from me. Trying to hide.

_Alright I aid you. _"You were watching me eat and-?"

Silence. I could hear a couple of birds in the distance and the flowing water in the background.

"And?" I pushed.

She said it so swiftly, more muttering words without any space between them, that even with my keen hearing I could not capture what she had said.

I thrust against her. "And now slowly," I chuckled.

"When I saw you eat I could picture your mouth on me."

"Where?"

"Down there."

"What was I doing?"

Her body moved against me.

"Licking." Her voice was so much softer now. I had to turn my ears to really catch her answer. "Nibbling. And sucking…"

_Ah yes, sucking. _I lowered my mouth to a breast once more and sucked the hardened peak in my mouth. She arched her back, pushing her chest further against me and trying hard not to moan. Probably denying me the pleasure for she was still somewhat cross at me that I would not let her go.

I moved to the other breast and curled my tongue around that nipple before giving it some firm licks.

"Your tongue is amazing," she moaned.

_Amazing huh? _I grinned smugly.

"You love it when I do that, don't you?"

She nodded underneath her shirt. Her musk scent spiked. I wanted more. I wanted to tease that sensitive skin. Taste her. Having her writhe beneath me.

"Would you like me to please you more with my tongue?" I leaned forward and licked her ear through the fabric of her shirt. "Down there?"

Her body deliciously tensed in anticipation. She nodded again. More slowly this time. Almost afraid to ask? I tilted my head slightly. _My shy little miko. _

I rewarded her by removing her shirt. Pulling it free from her face and arms. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the light.

I kissed her. Gently, making it last. I let her in my mouth this time. Her tongue feeling my sharp fangs before it danced with my own. I sought out her lips soon. Nibbling them. After that I was making a path downward. I wanted to make her buck against me and twist and moan. Her hands were already pushing against my shoulders. Urging me onward.

_Getting impatient, miko?_

I let my hands slide to her hips. That zipper thing was easy and it was open real quick. With one motion I curled my fingers around the waistband of that skirt, including those panties as well and pulled them down.

I looked at her left side. There it was. The scar of the jewel. I placed a loving kiss against it. Without she and I would never have met. Meanwhile my hands were fondling her breasts again. A sudden sharp hiss from her startled me.

"Careful."

_Damn! _Damn those claws. I turned both my hands into fists so my claws were bend inward against my hand. Loving her in my current form wasn't always easy. I had to be extra careful. I had to admit that since we had become intimate I came to acknowledge that my human form also had its advantages.

Making room for myself I pressed my right knee between her legs. I pushed against each thigh until they spread enough for me to kneel between them. I placed my hands on her hips and locked my onto hers. Those brown eyes widened as I licked my lips. My tongue also tracing the tip of my fangs. I could feel the muscles of her thighs tremble against my fingers. Her heartbeat was so fast, so loud I could hear it. Her breathing heavy.

I moved my hands first. Letting my fingers glide over the folds carefully. She gasped as I did. My body reacted as well and I had to halter my movements and close my eyes for a moment to find my control again. I did not want to rush. Not now while things just had become so interesting. Her scent so enticing. She bucked as my fingers stroked her again.

"Please."

It seemed though that I had to speed things up anyway as I heard her plea. _All right._

I lowered my face to the source and gave one long lick upward. My reward a loud moan and her body pushing against my mouth. I mused on her words 'sloppy eater' and as I licked an nibbled on her flesh. I knew eating ramen would never be the same again.

Her body was arching and writhing in my hands. Her hands were on my ears again. They stroked the fury skin up and down. However her sweet strokes became tugs soon. I welcomed the pain though for it kept my arousal at bay.

My fangs scraped her. Not hurting, but adding to her pleasure. Her scent, her moving… She was close now. I'd let one of my hands join in the fun. The pad of my fingers stroking the swollen bud vigorously, while I thrust my tongue inside, curling it within her against the clenching walls of flesh.

She was smothering her cries with the knuckles of one of her hands and soon she released. I gave her no time to recover. I didn't even bother to take off the hakama. I had endured enough. My body ached to be inside her. Right now!

I opened the seams and freed myself. A few strokes of my hand for preparation and I grabbed her hips and thrust in. A sweet cry escaped her lips to be smothered by her hand. She was hot and wet and still clenching around me. I would not last long.

I pushed my head against the hand that was still against her mouth, hinting her what to do. When I felt both her hands stroking my ears I moved. Deep strong thrusts. My right hand supporting her rear and pushing her up against me with each movement. Angling her body to enhance my pleasure.

I was being selfish right now. She let me. I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. She had her fulfillment and now I was in search of my own.

I grunted and growled against her chest. Too much noise and our friends would probably be very curious about what would be going on in here.

Her fingers were caressing my ears. Her caressing movements in synch with my swift thrusts. I was already there. Both my hand grabbed her knees lifting them up to allow myself deeper inside as I neared my ending.

I grunted as I felt my release and a couple of jerky thrusts followed before I tensed against her.

"Kagome," I rasped and I rocked against her a couple of times, trying to prolong that pleasurable feeling before I lowered my body on top of hers. Her still heavy breathing joining my own.

My left hand grabbed the fire rat robe and I pulled it over our bodies before it sought out her right one and our fingers entangled themselves in a strong grip next to her head. My other hand rested on her left breast, my head below her chin. I was licking the salty sweat drops of her body that were within my reach. Her left hand was stroking through my hair. I felt utterly content.

"I could stay like this forever," I heard her say.

I 'mm mmd' a reply. This was nice indeed. My body still resided inside her. Her soft warm skin against my own. Her heartbeat close to my right ear. It's rhythm leisurely slowing down. If I listened carefully I could even hear the blood rush through her veins.

We remained like that for a while. Enjoying the feel of our bodies still entangled together. I had closed my eyes and let my mind be enveloped by all the scents and feelings of her. I felt the need to imprint everything that was Kagome. Somehow a fear had entered my heart that made me do that. _What if I lose her?_

"You are purring," she said in a giggle.

"No I'm not," I replied irritated. "Dog demons don't purr. Humans's don't purr. Hence, I don't purr."

"Well, whatever it is, it is cute." Both her arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

"Inuyasha?"

I 'mm mmd' again.

"I have a fantasy."

I raised my head from her chest and looked at her. "O."

"O?" she mimicked as I had done so teasingly earlier.

I smirked at her. "Tell me."

"Well..."

She was avoiding my eyes. Her left hand was on my right. Fingers tracing my own all the way to the end of my claws and back. She was not going to hold back right now, I hoped.

"I want do this with you underneath the sacred tree one day."

_Yeah!_ I could feel my smirk widening. I could picture our bodies entwined like the vines that had surrounded my body in time before she had awakened me. I was very anxious to make that fantasy of hers come real.

"Let's do that, Kagome. When this is all over I want to have you underneath the Goshinboku." I laid my head to rest upon her chest again. "That's a nice fantasy," I mumbled.

I let myself doze off for a moment untill I felt her stretching her limbs beneath me.

"The creek won't do," I heard her say.

_Huh? What?_ I looked at her questionably. "For what?"

"Bathing."

_Right._ Her fondness of bathing completely eluded me. It seemed to be a human aspect and especially for women. I turned my head toward the small stream of water. It was suitable for splashing not bathing indeed.

An idea popped into my head. A silly one actually, but I voiced it anyway. "I could bathe you." To emphasize my words I gave the underside of her right breast one lick.

She giggled and looked at me strangely trying to figure out if I was serious or joking. I was both actually. I cocked my head and smacked my lips.

"I don't think that will really work."

Yeah, she was right. But after saying it, it had been making promising thoughts in my mind. Thoughts that had less to do with bathing and more to do with her writhing in delightful ecstasy.

I licked my lips again seriously pondering if I could convince her in giving it a try.

She must have noticed it for she suddenly pushed against my shoulders and rolled me off her. She petted me on the head before sitting up.

"Time to get back, Inuyasha."

She was right. Of course. Our party members were obviously waiting and wondering about us. I turned around to see her moving toward the creek. Crawling on all fours.

_Ah, Kagome, don't do that!_

I narrowed my eyes and bit my lip by the sight of it. Obviously she had acted before thinking. Deciding it was the easiest option to reach the water, but it sure as hell was torture for me!

Unconsciously my left hand reached forward - my whole body sat up and leaned forward actually - fingers spreading and closing in on the lovely curves of her behind.

She was kneeling, bend over. Like she had done when I found her in this place. I had to swallow a growl once more. I found control of my arm and hand again before it reached her and clenched my claws into a fist.

I appealed to my willpower to turn my head away from her frame being in that submissive position. I turned my eyes to the ground instead. Glancing on my own body as I did, I realized I was in need of the creek as well.

_Fuck!_

She was surprised to see me crawling, passing her and move my body into the water. I hissed as the cold water touched my skin when I sat down in it crossing my legs.

She moved her right hand to her mouth and giggled behind it when she noticed why I had done so.

I scolded her with my eyes. She would definitely pay for this. I would make sure of it. Next time.

Sitting in the stream I saw her gathering her clothing. A sad look on her face as she found that ruined breast contraption of hers. She held it up obviously pondering if it could be fixed somehow.

I smirked. It was done for. I'd made sure of that.

When she suddenly turned her head and gave me an evil glare I flinched, quickly turning my head to gaze on a rock in the distance.

From the corners of my eyes I was still looking at her though. She was looking around wondering what do with it. I turned my head back towards her and cocked an eyebrow as she dug a small hole and placed it in it before covering it with dirt and placing a small rock on it.

I watched her get dressed. It was easier from my position in the water to look. Reactions that my body might have were quickly dissipated due the coldness of the water.

These were the only times I had the opportunity to just stare blankly at her without being punished for it. I took advantage of this moment. My eyes following the curves of her body. Imprinting her frame in my mind like I had done with her scent and the way she feels.

"Enjoying the view?"

There was a bit of irritation in her voice. I had made her feel uneasy. Humans surprised me still. I was allowed to ravage her body in our lovemaking sessions, but she felt utterly embarrassed when I would gaze upon her naked body afterwards. Go figure! I could not comprehend those contradictory feelings.

"Very much so," I stated bluntly.

When she was fully dressed she looked at me. I was still sitting in the water.

"Having trouble?" she joked.

"I'm fine," I said, but the tone in my voice was not right to make the lie believable. And she knew it, for she asked: "really?"

I grunted once in frustration, but then I decided to a different approach and grinned at her. "Keep mocking about it and I will find other means to resolve this." I enjoyed the prospect of it already. To make my threat even more clear I added: "I promise you, you won't be _walking_ back to camp, if I do."

She almost giggled as a reaction. She placed a hand in front of her mouth to repress it. I was disappointed really. If she had giggled I could act upon my threat. That was far more enjoyable than that damn freezing water I was sitting in.

She moved herself to a rock and sat down on it – waiting for me to get out of the water. I noticed her peeking glances at me as I fumbled with the seams of my hakama to get everything back where it belonged. I gathered my hadagi, suikan and obi and soon I stood fully clothed in front of her.

"Shall we go?"

I turned my back at her so she could hop on. When she did I couldn't resist to give her rear a Miroku like pinch, before I jumped towards the campsite.

* * *

Our friends were standing by the tree. They seemed ready to go on a searching trip to find us.

_Just in time, _I mused.

"Ah, there you are." The monk sighed in relieve that both of us were safe.

"Did you get lost or something?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Uhm, yes," she replied. "Sort of. Inuyasha found me." She gave me a quick wink that remained unnoticed by the rest of our group. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes," the demon slayer answered.

"We all packed your things, Kagome," Shippo said.

"Great! Thanks Shippo." Kagome turned her head to the yellow backpack which was standing against the tree. "Do carry it, Inuyasha."

_What!? _She was kidding, right?

I looked at the heavy thing. Like hell I wasn't!

Before I could even protest the party was already moving. Leaving me behind with the pack.

"Kagome!" I yelled.

Shippo looked back snickering.

_Why you-!_ When I made a threat with one of my claws at him he skittered away to walk close to Kirara.

"Kagome!" I yelled again.

Of course she didn't stop. She didn't even look back.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Don't dawdle," she said.

I growled and grabbed the damn thing, hoisting it over a shoulder, before following the group.

Sango and Kagome were leading the way. I noticed Sango suddenly tapping Kagome on the shoulder.

"Kagome, weren't you wearing a bra?"

Kagome came to a sudden stop. I saw the facial expression of my miko lover turn to utter horror. Her eyes widening of sheer panic. I could not hide the smug smirk that crossed my lips.

Shippo was just walking past her and I could see him sniffing the air. He stopped and turned around looking at her. "You smell funny, Kagome. Why do you smell of Inuyasha?"

Sango looked shocked. Kagome's face flushed and she looked at me for support. It took Miroku a moment to relevate what was going on. It surprised me really. But when it dawned on him he just smirked at me.

_Busted!_

To break the tension between everybody I walked passed them all. Trying to get them to follow. Making them move they would surely forget all this awkwardness. Dwelling on the past was ridiculous so it was time I brought them all right back to the significant matters of the day.

"So Kagome, what's for lunch?"

My ears twitched as they heard a very familiar growl and instinctively my body tensed.

Before I could even register what my body already seemed to be anticipating, the sound of her voice had flinched me and I got my answer as my mouth was forced into the dirt.

* * the end * *

* * *

I cannot help it. I'm a sucker for humorous endings. And reading the ending from Inuyasha's point of view somehow makes it even funnier.

And I do love how the biscuit scene turned out from his point of view as well.

Reviews are most welcome ;)

Arigato Gozaimashita


End file.
